The emergence of the Zika virus represents a global health threat (Sikka, V. et al. “The emergence of Zika Virus as a Global Health Security Threat: A Review and Consensus Statement of the INDUSEM Joint Working Groups (JWG). Journal of Global Infectious Diseases. 8 (2016): 3-15). The present invention represents a method for prevention and treatment of the Zika virus. It provides physical, chemical, and metabolic barriers to infection by this pathogenic agent.
The Zika virus is a member of the family Flaviviridae and is an RNA containing virus. It is usually transmitted by an Aedes mosquito which injects it into the skin with a stinger, causing infection of three types of skin cells (epidermal keratinocytes, dermal fibroblasts, dermal macrophages)(Hamel, R., et al., “Biology of Zika Virus Infection in Human Skin Cells” J. Virol. 89 (2015):8880-8896.) and then proceeds to a viremia. It can also be transmitted sexually. It is asymptomatic in 80% of people infected, but causes mild to moderate systemic symptoms such as arthralgia, myalgia, and rash in 20% of people. Additionally it has caused catastrophic nervous system developmental impairment and microcephaly in fetuses and newborns, and Guillain-Barre paralytic syndrome in some adults. There is at this time no preventative vaccine or direct antiviral treatment. There is no way to reverse the catastrophic developmental impairment in embryos, fetuses, and newborns. For Guillain Barre Syndrome, only supportive care and immunoglobulin treatment, which is only partially effective, are available.
The inventor has found that mycophenolic acid, derivatives thereof, and combinations with other agents, such as minocycline, doxycycline, tetracycline, tetracycline derivatives, L-DOPA, and dopamine are effective in preventing and/or treating certain viruses. In addition, the inventor has found that minocycline, doxycycline, tetracycline, tetracycline derivatives, L-DOPA, dopamine, and combinations thereof are useful for preventing and/or treating a pathogenic infection in a patient, including, for example, viral infection, bacterial infection, fungal infection, parasitic infection, and combinations thereof.
The inventor has discovered that low guanosine diets can dramatically and surprisingly enhance the efficacy of oseltamivir and other neuraminidase inhibitors for treatment and prevention of viral influenza, including pandemic influenza, and other viruses.
The invention provides means for prevention and/or treatment of dangerous pathogenic organisms. The invention provides methods and pharmaceutical compositions which are active against an unusually wide range of pathogens and which have lesser toxicity compared to many currently available antimicrobial therapies. All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.